


It feels like flying

by queerahsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerahsoka/pseuds/queerahsoka
Summary: Luke has been totally In Love with Wedge since Yavin but he didn't realize it until Wedge kisses him for the first time





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in like a million years, but, here I am again giving it a try. so, enjoy this short lil space gay nonsense.

Luke knew that the knot in his chest and the fluttering in the pit of his stomach was normal. And that lurking feeling that he was going to puke? That was probably normal, too. Feeling the way he was feeling wasn't unusual. The excitement, the fear of the unknown, the good and the anxious. That was normal. What wasn't normal was Wedge.

Luke knew that what he was feeling was love. Or something like that. Was it possible to fall in love with someone so quickly? He'd only known Wedge since the Battle of Yavin, a few months back, and within that time Luke had come to realize that the sight of the dark haired pilot always made his heart beat at double time. He'd never been in love before, not with a person, but he'd been in love with flying. And today, right now, he realized...this sure as hell felt like flying.

Luke hadn't realized that what he was feeling for Wedge was love. He had always figured that someday, he'd meet a girl, and feel this way about her. That was how it went, right? A man and a woman, right? He'd heard things in passing about couples of the same gender but hadn't thought much about it. Luke never figured he was that way. He'd never guessed that this deep feeling, the feeling he got when looked at Wedge's smile, or when they flew together, was love. 

But as they worked on their X-Wings, the last two in the hangar late at night smeared with grease and laughing at each others stories, he knew. When Wedge kissed him for the first time, he knew. The knot in his chest. The fluttering in the pit of his stomach. The feeling like he was going to puke. The smile he could feel spreading across his face. The sense of safety. It didn't matter their gender. This was love. Oh.

Luke pulled his lips away from Wedge's, slowly, and looked into the dark-haired man's eyes. There was the hint of a smile tugging at Wedge's lips. His soft, warm lips. Luke wanted to say something, but he was at a loss for words. 

"I, uh..." Luke started to say. Before Luke could say another thing Wedge kissed him again. And it was more than the last time. Less clumsy and thoughtless. Wedge' hands found their way to the sides of Luke's head, his fingers tangling into Luke's blond hair. Luke reached his arms around Wedge' torso, not thinking about what he was doing. His hands slid across Wedge' ribs and around to his back. He pulled Wedge tight against him, and Wedge wrapped his arms around Luke's neck.

Wedge pulled his face away from Luke's and just stared at him. Luke just laughed, bewildered by what had just happened. And Wedge laughed quietly at Luke. The fear Luke had felt earlier had melted away, for the time being. Now, he was just so damned happy to have Wedge arm's around his neck. It was still so weird and new. It was fresh. He could still taste Wedge on his lips. 

"I've been uh..." Wedge said, looking down at his feet, with his fingers still in Luke's hair. He seemed a little shy, which Luke thought was strange for him. "I've been waiting to do that for a long time now." He cautiously met Luke's eyes again. 

Luke smiled and leaned his forehead against Wedge's. "I'm really glad you did." he whispered. Wedge kissed him again, wrapping his arms around Luke's waist. It seemed like it would be impossible to get closer together while still wearing their flight suits, but Wedge still hugged Luke tighter to him. 

"I really like you, Skywalker." Wedge said, breaking away from the kiss, and pushing a lock of hair out of Luke's eyes. "This is crazy, theres a war going on and I know this isn't the time but..." Wedge gently took Luke's hand. 

"This feels right." Luke said, in a shaky voice. 

"Exactly." Wedge whispered, pressing his forehead against Luke's. 

Luke knew what he meant. They had responsibilities and a cause greater than themselves. It was crazy, everything about it. Making out with another man in the main hangar of a rebel base. Luke almost laughed. But it felt like exactly what was supposed to happen. It felt natural. Just as natural as flying an X-Wing.


End file.
